User blog:Appelmonkey/Monthly News December 2018
'Tis the season. Also, Skully and I switched sections, so if the popculture section increased in quality, that's why. He also wrote more than normal cause I was sick for Wiki News * While there’s nothing official to report here, I’d like to make an announcement concerning spoilers on the Discord or chat servers on this wiki. A policy was recently struck down before being officially implemented that would have delayed the reveal of major spoilers on releases within the first months of release. While I don’t mind the policy being struck down as much as I mind spoilers being freely told, I’m requesting if you have seen a recent major film or played a game or read a book, please be mindful as to what details you reveal in chat. These sentiments arose when a recent chat incident ended up spoiling several major plot points and the end game for Red Dead Redemption II for several users and I don’t want to see it repeated. (This was written by Skully by the way.) World News *Midterms Elections happened and the Blue Wave Democrats were expecting didn't happen. Nor did the Red Tsunami predicted by some Republicans. Instead, the results turned out pretty average with Republicans solidifying their hold in the Senate, while Democrats gained in the House of Representatives. The saw many minorities and LGBT people being voted into parliament, including Jared Polis the first openly homosexual, Rashida Tlaib and Ilhan Omar entering as the first Muslim women, and Sharice Davids and Deb Haaland who were the first Native American women in Congress. My personal favorite, however, had to be the Republican pro-Trump pimp Dennis Hof, who elected to the Nevada Assembly less than one month after his death. *Last month California experienced the deadliest wildfire in both state and US history, claiming 86 fatalities, injuring 18 and causing $10 billion in damages. The nearby community of Concow and the town of Paradise have been both wiped off the map, leaving many of its citizens homeless. Many civilians were forced to flee through the flames in order to make it to safety. Many blamed the drought that led to this fire on climate change while President Donald Trump has blamed it on poor forest management which has been rejected by many fire experts. *Seems like the US can't really take a break can it? On November 30, Anchorage, Alaska experienced a brief earthquake. While it caused damage to many buildings luckily nobody died. Tsunami warnings were issued but quickly retracted. *Two steps forward, one step back seems to sum up Brexit at this point. While British PM finially managed to get a deal with the European Union, said deal isn't popular with the British parliament nor with many 'Leavers' in the UK. To make matters worse many who voted remain have called for a second Brexit referendum, most vocal proponent of which being Jermy Corbin, the leader of the Labour Party and opposition. If this deal will manage to pass in the British government remains to be seen but by the way it looks like right now, its unlikely. Popculture * After being relegated to months of doing the world news section, I’m in charge of the pop culture section this month. First off, let’s go with The Game Awards show, one of the primer awards shows for gaming where this year’s biggest releases battled it out for dominance. This year has been monumental for gaming as quality of games continues to increase and with cross play becoming more common, it marks a turning point in a better and more united gaming front. God of War with its tremendous return to form won the Game of the Year award, a category many assumed would have gone to RDR II, who pretty much swept all the categories it was available in. Fortnite unsurprisingly did well in many categories, while Spider-Man was universally snubbed in every category it competed in, better luck next time Parker. * Tumblr is currently burning away its best bridge in a move that has left many users confused and willing to leave the platform in retaliation for their works being deleted, accounts banned or just seeing the platform as not viable anymore. This turn of events regarding these bans in a lengthy community policy update have left many shaken as explicit content is no longer welcome on the site, confusing many artists and bloggers alike, as many go to the site to put their work up and have large followings on the site. This recent site in policy was attributed to Tumblr’s recent removal from the Apple App Store due to child pornography being presented, leaving the media giant with a gaping loss in revenue. In order to fix their image and have damage control, Tumblr has taken this drastic shift and may have well signed their warrant. * Its coming, boys. Oh, its coming. Godzilla: King of the Monsters has recently been given another trailer which gives us further looks into the designs of King Ghidorah, Mothra and Rodan as the movie inches its way towards release. Little needs to be said other than I will be watching this movie in IMAX. In news of other monstrosities hitting the silver screen, Sonic the Hedgehog has released two new posters and my god, just look at these images. The movie will likely be hot garbage, but with these images in hand its more than enough to convince to eagerly await the trailers or even watch the film. At least Detective Pikachu looks pretty cool, so you know, you should watch that. *Game of Thrones has announced an official date for its final season along with a small teaser trailer to accompany the news. The beloved TV series which has run for nearly a decade is ending and with many members of the cast now dead or just gone, only a handful remain to compete against the White Walkers and settle the matter of the throne. It is expected that more full previews of the season will be arriving shortly to build up the hype for its finale which will unsurprisingly divide fans and cause Martin to laugh as he relaxes in a pile of money and promises that Winds Of Winter will come soon. Also, we’ve recruited Cfp into our faction of Game of Thrones watchers, proving that we have unlimited charisma and we are the watchers of the screen. * SUPER SMASH BROS ULIMATE, BABY has been released and met with praise and some reservations as the game perfectly mixes the competitive nature of Melee along with the great fun of picking up the game and playing with your pals. The biggest complaints being directed towards game’s online performance which Nintendo has never been known to be well at creating an efficient one. Speaking of online, Red Dead Online has recently launched and been joined by millions of players all seeking to grief each other into oblivion. If you have the game and online connection, I would recommend giving it a try, I myself have met many great friends on GTA Online past all the evil on those servers. Birthdays Is it your birthday this month? Post the date and the age you will become in the comments and I will add you to the list. Happy birthday! Category:Blog posts